Fallout 2
Fallout 2: Atomháború után játszódó szerepjáték az eredeti 1998-ban megjelent [[Fallout|az eredeti Fallout játék]] folytatása. Fejlesztője a Black Isle Studios, ami addigra teljes mértékben átvette a tervezés munkálatait. __TOC__ Játékmenet Karakter tervezés Képességek A Fallout a SPECIAL karaktertervező rendszert használja. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. egy betűsző, amely a következő angol szavak kezdőbetűiből áll: S'trength, azaz Erő; '''P'erception, azaz Érzékelés; 'E'ndurance, azaz Kitartás; 'C'harisma, azaz Karizma; 'I'ntelligence, azaz Intelligencia; 'A'gility, azaz Fürgeség; és 'L'uck, azaz Szerencse. Minden, a játékban szereplő karakternek ez határozza meg a képességeit. A képzettségek és perkek meghatározásakor is fontos szerepe van a karakter képességeinek. Képzettségek 18 különböző képzettség szerepel a játékban. A képzettségek mértékét reprezentáló számozás 0%-tól 300%-ig terjed. A kezdő rétékeket a játékos karakter 7 alap képessége határozza meg az első szinten, a képzettségek nagy része 0% és 50% közé szokott esni. Minden alkalommal, amikor a játékos szintet lép, képzettségpontokat kap, amiket szabadon eloszthat a tizennyolc különböző képzettség között. Az ilyenkor kapott képzettségpontok száma 5 + az intelligencia értékének a kétszerese. A játékos "kijelölhet" hármat a tizennyolc képzettség közül. Ezek a "kijelölt" képzettségek képzettségpontonként dupla értékkel fognak növekedni. Néhány nem-játékos karakter gyakorlás útján tudja növelni Képzettségei mértékét. * Hat harci képzettség: kézifegyverek, nagy fegyverek, energiafegyverek, pusztakezes harc, szúró fegyverek, hajítás. * Nyolc aktív képzettség: elsősegély, orvos, lopakodás, zárfeltörés, lopás, csapdák, tudomány, javítás. * Négy passzív képzettség: beszéd, árucsere, szerencsejáték, túlélés. Könyvek A Fallout2 világában különböző könyvek találhatóak, amelyekkel a következő képzettségek növelhetőek: Kis lőfegyverek, Elsősegély, Tudomány, Javítás, és Túlélés, egészen 91%-os értékig; a játék korai szakaszában ritkán akadhatunk csak könyvekre, később a 91% felé fejlesztett képzettségek tehetik feleslegessé a használatukat. Vault City és San Francisco jó hely könyvek keresésére. Eszközök és Zárfeltörők A Zárfeltörő eszközök megkönnyíthetik számunkra zárak, ajtók feltörését; megjegyzés nem minden ajtó (kód szkriptje) ad bónuszt akkor ha Zárfeltörőt használunk a feltöréséhez, és ha ad, a bónusz mértéke különböző lehet. Általában +20-40% közötti, egyébként +10-50% változhat a bónusz értéke. Néhány képzettség értéke növelhető, ha a megfelelő tárgyal fel vagyunk szerelve. (Pl. a zárfeltörő eszköz megnöveli a zárfeltörés képzettségünket.) Stimuláló szerek ideiglenesen szintén megnövelhetik a játékos képzettségeit; azonban használatuk gyakran kellemetlen mellékhatásokkal is jár, mint pl. későbbi elvonási tünetek. A Képzettségek szintjének növekedésével, egyre több képzettségpontot igényelnek további növelésükhöz. Jellegzetességek és Perk-ek A Karakter létrehozásakor, a játékos 2 opcionális Jellegzetesség közül választhat. A Jellegzetességek speciális karakter háttérjellemzők. A legtöbb Jellegzetességnek mély hatással bír a játékmenetre. Egy jellegzetesség általában egy előnyös és egy hátrányos hatást fejt ki. A karakterlapon a perkek között találhatóak. A jellegzetességek kiválasztása után azok nem változtathatóak meg, ez alól egyedüli kivételt a "mutáció" perk későbbi választása teszi lehetővé. Segítségével egy alkalommal egy Jellegzetességet megváltoztathatunk. A perkek a játék szintlépő rendszerének különleges elemeit képezik. A játékos minden harmadik szintlépéskor (vagy minden negyedik, ha a játékos a "szakértelem" Képzettséget választotta), egy egy újabb perket választhat magának. perkek különleges extra-lehetőségeket biztosítanak, jellemzően olyanokat, amelyek a normál szintlépő rendszer nem tesz lehetővé. Például lehetővé teszik, hogy a játékos több Akciópontot kapjon körönként. A jellegzetességektől eltérően, a legtöbb perk csak előnyös hatással bír - egyedüli hátrányuk, hogy ritkán van alkalmunk új perket választani. Változások a Fallout 1-hez képest A Fallout 2 sokkal szélesebb fegyver- eszköz- és páncélzat-választékot vonultat fel, mint a Fallout 1. A Fallout 1 legtöbb eszköze újra megjelenik, nemcsak eredeti hanem alternatív és továbbfejlesztett változatban is: például a miniágyú mellett megjelenik az Avenger and Vindicator miniágyú is. Az eszközök árai is jelentősen drágultak, fontosabbá téve a különböző eszközök gyűjtögetését. További kiegészítésként, továbbfejlesztett fegyverek, és számtalan új fegyver jelent meg mindenféle harcászati ágban. Így egyik harci Képzettség sem élvez prioritást a többi között, a játékos hatékony tűzerővel bírhat bármilyen fegyvertípus választásával. Az ellenségek köre szintén megnövekedett, és szélesebb változatosságot mutat. A végeredmény sokkal szélesebb harci környezet. A Képzettségek értéke kezdetben alacsonyabb az előző részhez képest, és több Képzettség jelentősége megnőtt. Korábban, olyan képzettségek mint a Pusztakezes harc, Orvos, és Csapdák alig voltak használva, de most, minden Képzettség fontos legalább egy bizonyos fokig. A Képzettségek maximálisan elérhető szintje 200-ról 300-ra növekedett. További említésre méltó változás, egy Képzettség miután elérte a 100%-ot, további egyes %-ok szerzéséhez már 1-nél több képzettségpontot igényel. Ennek maximális mértéke akár 6 képzettségpont is lehet 1%-onként (2% abban az esetben ha a képzettség kijelölt) a 200%-os érték elérése után. A Pusztakezes harc képzettség különösen kifinomulttá vált különböző Ütések és Csapások által, a játékos tulajdonságai és képzettségi szintjétől függően. Számtalan új perk jelent meg, még a korábbiak nagy része megmaradt, ezzel is növelve a testre-szabhatóság mértékét. A barátságos ellenfél perk a Fallout 1-ből most egy alap vonás Fallout 2-ben. A karma a hírnév késérője, és még a karma a játékosra egészében hat, a hírnév azt befolyásolja, hogyan fogadják a játékost egy egy városban. Amíg karma jó tettek véghezvitelével és szörnyek megölésével nő, a Hírnév azt határozza meg, hogyan segít a játékos egy egy városon, ez általában mellékküldetések teljesítését jelenti. Természetükből eredően, a hírnév és a karma egymással párhuzamosan növekszik. A Fallout 1-hez hasonlóan, jó/rossz karakterek különbözőképpen viselkednek különböző karmájú játékosokkal. Továbbá a játékos bizonyos címeket szerezhet (dzsigoló, sikeres ember (made man), pornósztár, rabszolga-kereskedő) a cselekedetei alapján, ez befolyásolja játékot és a többi szereplő reakcióit irányában. A játékoshoz csatlakozó nem-játékos karakterek kidolgozása igen egyszerű volt az első részben, ezen karakterek vezérlésének foka kimerült abban, hogy megmondhattuk milyen fegyvert használjanak vagy milyen távolságot tartsanak tőlünk. A Fallout 2-ben, a játékoshoz csatlakozó nem-játékos karakterek csapatának vezérlése sokkal kifinomultabb lett, többek között lehetővé vált a rendszeres szintlépésük, páncélzattal való felszerelésük, továbbá parancsokat adhatunk a harcok előtt és harcok alatt is. E parancsokkal megmondhatjuk, mikor futhatnak el, milyen esetekben gyógyíthatják magukat, vagy akár utasíthatjuk őket arra, hogy rakják el a fegyvereiket. A nem-játékos karakterek saját jellemvonásokkal és személyiséggel rendelkeznek, az előző részhez hasonlóan. A játékoshoz történő csatlakozás módja szintén összetettebbé vált, például egyes nem-játékos karakterek nem hajlandóak csatlakozni a játékoshoz, ha annak Karmája negatív, vagy nem csatlakoznak addig, amíg a játékos bizonyos küldetéseket be nem fejez. Végül, a maximálisan csatlakozó nem-játékos karakterek száma egy korláthoz kötött (amit a játékos Karizmapontja határoz meg), továbbá tucatnyinál többen semmiképpen sem csatlakozhatnak a játékoshoz. Az eredeti Falloutban, az adott városhoz köthető al-küldetéseket általában ott, a városon belül kellett megoldani, csak kevés küldetés miatt kellett a játékosnak más helyszínekre utaznia. A városok egymástól függetlenül, saját világukban izolálva élik napjaikat, a saját helyi problémáikkal vannak elfoglalva. Csak a karavánok biztosítani némi kapcsolatot közöttük. A Fallout 2-ben ugyanakkor, jóval szorosabb kapcsolatban vannak egymással, és Klamath egyedüli kivételével, egy városban véghezvitt cselekedeteink a többi állapotát is befolyásolják. Az al-küldetések során a játékosnak gyakran vissza kell térnie a korábbi helyszínekre, városról városra kell üldöznie ellenségeit vagy városok között utazgatva kell üzeneteket, különleges tárgyakat kézbesítenie. A Fallout második részében elszaporodtak a 18-as karikás elemek. Például a drogok és a prostitúció kiemelt szerepet kap a játékban, a "Jet" nevű kábítószerhez pedig több mellékcselekmény is köthető. A tabudöntögetés szinte sportjává vált a fejlesztőknek. A játék folyamán, a játékosok csatlakozhatnak a Maffiához, pornósztárrá válhatnak, házasodhatnak és ebből következően el is válhatnak, és szinte minden városban találhatunk prostikat, akikkel szexelni lehet. A rabszolgatartás fontos mellékszállá válik. A játékos csatlakozhat a Rabszolgatartókhoz illetve csatlakozhat egyik ellenük létrejött szervezethez (például az Új Kaliforniai Köztársaságbeli Rangerekhez), akik megpróbálják eltörölni a rabszolgatatást. A nem-játékos karakterek rabszolgakánt adhatóak vehetőek a játék során. A játékon való végigrohanás sokkal nehezebb, mint a Fallout 1-ben. A Fallout 1-ben, a játékosok egyből elmehetnek a Katonai Bázisra és elpusztíthatják azt, majd átruccanhatnak a Katedrálishoz, hogy az is elpusztítsák. A Fallout 2-ben, a végső harc színhelyéül szolgáló bázisra nem lehet eljutni addig, amíg meg nem szereztük a komputer alkatrészt a 13-as Menedékből, és a 13-as Menedékre csak két küldetés közül az egyik teljesítése után találhatunk rá. Ezekhez sokkal több harcra van szükség, ami egy kezdő szinten levő karakter számára szinte leküzdhetetlen kihívást jelent. (Megjegyzés: Van arra lehetőség megkerüljük a 13-as Menedék és Komputer alkatrész küldetés befejezését, egy kellően buta karakterrel. Ehhez célszerű Psychót használni, ami ideiglenesen nagyszerűen használható az intelligencia csökkentésére). Továbbá, bár kereshetünk hozzánk csatlakozó szövetségeseket arra, hogy helyettünk harcoljanak, arra viszont nincs mód a Fallout 2-ben, hogy a végső szörnnyel való összecsapást elkerüljük. Mindezek ellenére, van egy videó, amelyben 17 óra 51 perc alatt végigmegy a játék. Ez elérhető a Speed Demos Archive weboldalon. Cselekmény Előzmények Az eredeti Fallout végén a hőst, a '''Menedéklakót száműzte a Menedék Overseer-je a vad külvilágban eltöltött hosszú idő miatt. Az otthonába való visszatérés lehetősége híján, a Menedéklakó, hozzá önkéntesen csatlakozott társakkal messze északra utazott. Végül letelepedtek és megalapították a saját törzsük falukát Arroyo-t azon a helyen, amit mi Oregon-ként ismerünk. Évtizedek teltek el az eredeti Fallout eseményei óta, és azóta Menedéklakó is meghalt. Amióta a Menedéklakót száműzték, új állam szerveződött Új Kaliforniai Köztársaság néven (rövidítve ÚKK) amely egyesítette a korábbi játék területének városait és észak felé terjeszkedett. Felbukkant pusztaságban egy új titokzatos szervezet, az Enklávé olyan kifinomult technológiával, ami az Acél Testvériség fejlett technológiáján is túltett. Egy új drog, a Jet vált a városok rákfenéjévé, közel 100%-os arányban azonnali függőséget okozva, sokakat arra kényszerített, hogy New Reno felé fordulva biztosítsák napi adagjukat. Történet 2241-es évben , Arroyo rekord szárazságtól szenvedett. A nehézséggel szembesülve, a falu öregjei a Menedéklakó közvetlen leszármazottjához fordultak, akit csak úgy említenek: A Kiválasztott. Arroyo öregjei megbízzák a Garden of Eden Creation Kit (GECK) nevű eszköz megszerzésével. A GECK egy eszköz, virágzó közösségeket képes teremteni az atomháború utáni pusztaságban. A játékos, a Kiválasztott szerepében, csak a következő tárgyakat kapja segítségül küldetése teljesítéséhez: A Menedéklakó eredeti kezeslábasa, egy RobCo PIPBoy 2000 kézi-számítógép, egy Menedék 13 vizes kulacs, és némi aprópénz. A játékos végül megtalálja a 13-as Menedéket (az első lehetséges helyszín, ahol elérhető a GECK) ám onnan eltűntek korábbi emberi lakói. Amire a Kiválasztott visszatér falujába a GECK-el, az otthonát jelentő falut feldúlt állapotban találja, amelyért az "Enklávé" tehető felelőssé. Erről később kiderül, hogy nem más, mint az egykori Egyesült Államok kormányának a maradványa. A játékos, különböző eszközökkel működőképessé tesz egy ősi olajtankert és annak automata irányító rendszerét. Így jut el a nyílt tengeren található Enklávé fő bázisára, egy Olajfúró torony. Kiderül, hogy a 13-as Menedék lakóinak eltűnéséért is ők a felelősek, tesztalanynak használják őket Arroyo szintén elrabolt lakóival a FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus), folytatott emberi kísérletekhez. Feltételezések szerint a 13-as Menedék 200 éven át hermetikusan el volt zárva a külvilágtól, így lakói ideális alanyok az Enklávé kísérleteihez. Az Enklává időközben levegőben terjedő biológiai fegyverré módosította a Forced Evolutionary Virus-t, azzal a céllal hogy elpusztítson minden egyes mutáns DNS-ű élőlényt. Miután elpusztítanak minden genetikus tisztátalanságot, az Enklávé (amelynek a tagjai mindvégig megvédték magukat a sugárzástól és annak hatásaitól) birtokukba vehetik a "megtisztított" területeket. A játékos kiszabadítja faluja (Arroyo) és a 13-as Menedék lakosait az Enklává fogságától, és elpusztítja az Enklávé Olajfúró tornyát. Végül Arroyo és a 13-as Menedék lakói új prosperáló közösséget hoznak létre a GECK segítségével. Karakterisztika Mivel a Fallout 1, 2, és 3-ban a játékos karakterek a külvilágtól elzárt, izolált közösségekben nőttek fel a történetük szerint, ezért a játékos karakterek számára teljesen ismeretlen a játék világa, így azt a nulláról indulva kell felfedezniük. Ez a magyarázata annak, hogy miért kell egy teljesen felfedezetlen világban kezdeni a játékot. Fogadtatás A Fallout rajongók eléggé megosztottak a Fallout 2-ről alkotott véleményükkel. A leggyakrabban elhangzó panasz: a töménytelen mennyiségű játékmenetbe kevert populáris-kultúrelemet érinti, nagy részük idegen a fallout világától; a túlzásba vitt "18-as karikás" elem, mint a pornó stúdió New Reno-ban, sőt New Reno maga is; az eredeti 'Fallout' atmoszféra kritikus hiánya, összehasonlítva az eredeti játékkal; továbbá az érdemi fejlesztés teljes hiánya a grafikát és a játékmenetet illetően. Többek nemtetszésüket fejezték ki a játék öntörvényű záró szörnyének személyével Frank Horrigan-el kapcsolatban is. Más rajongók szerint a Fallout 2 túl- és továbblép az eredeti játék ötletein és ígéretein. A második részben felvonultatott tartalom mennyisége az első Fallout játék világához képest. És nincs "visszaszámlálás" sem a fő küldetés kapcsán, néhányan úgy érzik a Fallout 2 a teljesen nyitott-végű szerepjátszás élményét olyan szintre emeli, amit az eredeti Fallout nem tudott elérni. A legtöbb rajongó egyet ért abban, hogy a Fallout 2 nagyszerű időtöltés és jó szórakozás, de közel sem olyan forradalmian grandiózus, mint amilyen az eredeti Fallout. Mindezek ellenére, a Fallout 2 továbbra is a Black Isle Studios jól sikerült szerepjátékai közé tartozik a kritikusok többsége szerint, és köztiszteletnek örvend szerepjátékos körökben. Szeretnél többet tudni? *Manual *Characters *Quests *Items *Weapons *Soundtrack *Special Encounters Fallout 2 videók For many Fallout 2 videos you can go to this YouTube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/lolrsn12 bg:Fallout 2 de:Fallout 2 en:Fallout 2 es:Fallout 2 fa:Fallout 2 fi:Fallout 2 fr:Fallout 2 it:Fallout 2 ja:Fallout 2 ko:폴아웃 2 lt:Fallout 2 nl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game no:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout 2 ru:Fallout 2 sv:Fallout 2 tr:Fallout 2 uk:Fallout 2 zh:辐射2 Category:Fallout games *